pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Melmetal
This Meltan is a -type Mythical Pokémon owned by Ash and is the fifth Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Initially, Meltan was prone to fear and it was not used to not following its fellow Meltan friends. However, Meltan can be a very brave Pokémon whenever its friends were endangered and can be very protective of them as shown when it believed that Ash along with Pikachu were gonna hurt it and Rowlet due to seeing the harm Team Rocket did before they showed up. Meltan and Rowlet quickly formed a close bond and friendship after meeting one another. Also, Meltan admires Rowlet and views him as a role model. As a result, Meltan instantly trusted and formed a closeness to Ash when Rowlet assured it that he's a very caring trainer towards all Pokémon. In addition, Meltan was able to become good friends with its teammates, becoming more outward in general. Biography Meltan was originally sealed alongside its fellow Meltan within the crated located in underwater near Poni Island, until for some reason, the seal was broken and currently only three Meltan who are briefly seen walking underwater.SM106 When Ash and his friends were finished with their studying at Poni Island for their preparation for the upcoming Alolan Pokémon tournament and return to Melemele Island, there were more than three Meltan aside itself who are sneaking on board, hiding in a shadow within the ship’s packaging room, eating few metalic substance and making ring sounds.SM109 When they arrived on Melemele Island, Meltan and all of its friends were in a warehouse before they went into the sewer, after they ate the manhole cover. However, They ended up getting separated into two different groups when they were startled by a wild Rattata. Meltan and its group ended up in the Ultra Guardians base where they caused some trouble for Lusamine's Clefable, who was doing some cleaning, until they went upward and into the Pokémon School classroom. Seeing Sophocles toolbox, Meltan with its group ate the metal until they were discovered by Ash and his classmates when Lillie, who accidentally mistaken it for a bolt, picked up one of them. Meltan with its group were observed by Ash and his classmates along with Professor Kukui until they ran away, after they panicked from Kiawe's Marowak flame on his bone when he was doing a greeting dance for them. While its group were wondering around campus, Meltan came back to the classroom and saw Ash's Rowlet sleeping then it decided to take a nap next to him. Meltan woke up from its nap and freaked out by the way Rowlet, who woke up just before it did, was staring at it which caused it's hex nut to fall off. After Rowlet saved its hex nut from a wild Murkrow that was about to grab it, Meltan was very grateful for his help and followed its new friend into Ash's Backpack. Due to being inside Ash's backpack with Rowlet, Meltan was unknowingly brought to Professor Kukui's house by Ash while its friends were at the Ultra Guardians base with Clefable.SM111 Meltan woke up from inside Ash's backpack then saw a frying pan to eat until Rowlet noticed it and grabbed it before Ash or his friends saw it then was put back inside Ash's backpack. While at the Pokémon School, Meltan kept giving Rowlet affection until another wild Murkrow grabbed it. However, Meltan was saved by Rowlet but its hex nut fell off and was found by Team Rocket. Meltan became sad to see its hex gone but Rowlet tried to replace it but saw that the hex nut means a lot to it and decided to help find it. They were able to find the hex nut when they came across Team Rocket, who wanted payback with it due to its other group of friends causing trouble for them when they ate their metal at their base when they became separated from each other. Meltan was almost attack by Meowth's Fury Swipes until Rowlet dove in to protect it and shield it from the Fury Swipes. Seeing Rowlet's determination to keep it safe from harms way and how badly hurt he was getting, Meltan decided to protect its friend and attack Team Rocket with its Flash Cannon attack. After Bewear and Stufful came to take Team Rocket back to their base, Meltan went to make sure Rowlet was alright then saw Ash and Pikachu, who both followed him, arrived at their location. At first, Meltan believed that Ash and Pikachu were gonna hurt them until Rowlet assures it that their his friends, Trainer and teammate. Meltan was brought back to the Pokémon School where it reunites with its friends when Clefable brought them to show Ash and his classmates with Professor Kukui the hard work she did to get them to behave. Meltan wanted to be with its friends, at first, but decided to stay with Rowlet then it was asked by Ash, who saw their bond and friendship, if it wanted to join his team which it accepted as it already grew to trust him and knowing that it's gonna be with its friend. After Ash failed the first try to catch it when he accidentally threw the Poké Ball at its hex nut hole, Meltan was officially caught on the second try and became a new member of Ash's team.SM112 Known moves Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanese) Trivia *Meltan is both the very first -type Pokémon and Mythical Pokémon owned by Ash, as well as the only Pokémon not originally from the Alola region on original video game origin lore. However, due to its origin in anime adaption, Meltan can be count an Alolan Pokémon. *Meltan is one of the two Mythical Pokémon whose with the main characters, the first being a Shaymin whom Mallow is watching over. *Meltan has a darker-colored hex nut than the other Meltan. *Meltan being caught by Ash was likely because it has been predictably foreshadowed by his acquirement of Steelium Z-Crystal from Hapu back in SM109. Gallery Ash Catch Meltan.jpg|Ash's Poké Ball stuck on Meltan's hex nut head hole on the first try before the former succeed on capturing it second time Ash's Meltan and Rowlet.jpg|Meltan with its close friend and teammate Rowlet Ash's Meltan 1.png References Category:Steel-type anime Pokémon Category:Mythical anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Captured Mythical Pokémon